1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a utilizing function apparatus and a recording medium capable of setting whether or not to use one of at least one executable function.
2. Description of Related Art
In Western high schools, universities and the like, when taking an achievement examination and the like, students are allowed to carry a utilizing function apparatus such as an electronic calculator capable of executing at least one function in an examination place and to make calculations and the like by using the utilizing function apparatus during the examination, in some cases. One of the at least one function includes, but is not limited to, a program function. This is a convenient function that a user can prepare a desired program in advance, store the program in an internal storage device of the electronic calculator and read out and execute the program programmed in advance, as required later, on the basis of a user's operation.
However, even when the functions are convenient in the usual using scene, it may not be preferable in some cases that the functions are executed in a specific scene, for example, during the examination. For this reason, for example, a Japanese Patent application Publication No. 2000-10932A discloses a utilizing function apparatus capable of making a setting so that one of at least one function, which can be executed by a utilizing function apparatus such as an electronic calculator, cannot be used on the basis of a user's operation.